El reflejo de un reflejo
by Chisheccid
Summary: Hay deseos que te llenan de valor, de ternura, que te hacen fuertes e invencibles. Sin embargo, hay otros que provocan el efecto contrario. Sea como fuere, el espejo de Erised tiene la obligación de mostrarnos nuestros deseos más fuertes.


Disclaimer: Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son lucrar con la obra de J.K. Rowlling. Pero también juro que mis intenciones no son buenas para con los personajes que protagonizarán el fic.

EL REFLEJO DE UN REFLEJO

Harry entraba a esa habitación que estaba terminantemente prohibida, las paredes roídas por el tiempo, sumando la oscuridad, daban un ambiente escalofriante al lugar, pero poco le importaba, solo necesitaba ver nuevamente esas imágenes que lo enloquecían aunque era consciente de que no eran reales y que quizás nunca lo serían. Sin embargo… De una u otra manera, le servía para no gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que quería, lo que ansiaba, lo que anhelaba con ferviente pasión y locura.

Sacó la varita y exclamó un "_Lumus_" haciendo que el espacio se ilumine lo suficiente para notar que allí dentro no había nada más que un objeto cubierto con una sábana blanca. Sonrió al ver a aquel objeto que desde hace días había visitado con frecuencia. Corrió la sábana blanca dejando al descubierto la superficie lisa e inmaculada del espejo… Si, ese mismo.

Se sentó para ver la función que daría comienzo, apegó el brillo de su varita hacia este para no perderse de ningún detalle. Las imágenes empezaron a hacer su leve aparición, primero en una especie de marca de agua, pero luego, con el pasar de los segundos, se hicieron más claras y concisas. En el espejo estaba reflejado Draco Malfoy, su eterno rival, su eterno enemigo, pero al mismo tiempo, la persona que sabía despertar en él, desde los pensamientos más dulces imaginados hasta los más picosos y apasionados, después de todo, se encontraba en su plena juventud. Sus quince años, época de hormonas alborotadas y sueños húmedos constantes.

Allí estaba, Harry Potter embelesado con la imagen de un Draco besando cada parte de su anatomía, empezando por sus labios y descendiendo lujuriosamente al abdomen… Y más abajo. La respiración entrecortada delataban en Potter la necesidad de sentirlo de una manera más intensa, porque sabía que lo que estaba experimentando apenas y era un ínfima parte de lo que el rubio podía darle.

Las caricias llegaban más y más rápido a niveles mucho más descarados mientras que, tanto el mago reflejado en el espejo y el real estaban al borde del clímax. Harry no podía pedir más nada en esos instantes, es decir, aparte de tener a Draco en persona no podía pedir nada más a la visión del espejo que lo tomaba de una manera casi animal y salvaje. Lo veía penetrándole con dureza y sin pasión mientras le gritaba miles de palabras obscenas que en su vida habría imaginado escuchar.

Un ruido proveniente de afuera lo hizo reaccionar. El Harry fuera del espejo se levantó de un brinco para esconder su genital erecto que hace apenas unos segundos estaba siendo consolado por sus propias manos.

-_Nox_.- susurró Harry para que el destello de su varita cesara.

La puerta empezó a abrirse lentamente mientras el sudor, ahora helado, de Harry descendía suavemente por sus mejillas, su frente, sus labios. La imagen de Draco hizo su aparición por la puerta recién abierta atrapándolo infraganti. El aroma inconfundible a semilla de hombre estaba esparcida por el lugar, además, gracias a la iluminación que brindaba la varita del Slytherin, el sudor, el rubor y las ropas desaliñadas del moreno, lo delataban abiertamente.

-Eres un enfermo.- escupió Malfoy antes de retirarse dejando el cuarto en la penumbra absoluta donde ni siquiera se podía observar los perfiles de las cosas o personas que habían estado en el lugar recientemente.

*/*/*/*

Draco observa el vidrio del espejo que se ha vuelto negro completamente. Un negro tan escalofriante como el de las túnicas de los dementores, porque así se siente su alma y es imposible seguir deseando algo y mucho menos si su deseo le lleva a ese estado de… De tristeza, impotencia y ganas de llorar.

-Maldito Potter, deberías ser tú quien esté en este lugar delirando que soy yo quien desea poseerte.

Con estas últimas palabras, Draco se levanta, se acomoda sus ropas y se dispone a salir del lugar sin antes lanzar un "_Nox"_ casi inaudible para evitar que el eco se expanda por los pasillos de Hogwarts y llegue a los oídos de Harry que seguramente ya estaría dormido, o realizando alguno de sus paseos nocturnos hacia lugares prohibidos.

FIN

_Travesura realizada._

_Mi primer Fanfic de Harry Potter. La verdad es que la idea me empezó a dar vueltas cuando me repetí la primera parte (Después de haber leído un fic que me encendió nuevamente la mente yaoi)._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado. _

_Muchas gracias por leer._

_Suerte!_


End file.
